All Uchihas Go to Heaven
by JadeKaliko
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is a greedy casino owner and his partner, Orochimaru, owns part of it but he wants it all. How does he do that? Get rid of Sasuke...Based on 'All Dogs go to Heaven', [SasuSaku]
1. Escape

"Hey Naruto how's it coming,"

"I'm getting there I thi…thi… ACHOO!"

"Quiet, someone could probably hear that!"

"Gomen, dirt got up my nose. Hey I found a pipe, not sure what it's for though"

"I think it's a water main,"

"Nah I don't think so. The exit must be above it. I'll just drill around it and we'll be home free Sasuke!"

Naruto got the drill out of his bag and began drilling around the pipe but hit it on accident. A rumbling sound was heard.

"Uh oh…"

Water began spurting above the ground. Sirens went off, guard and spotlights were everywhere.

Naruto and Sasuke were stuggling to get out of a hole that the two dug.

"I knew that was the water main!" Sasuke yelled.

The two eventually got out of the hole and gunshots were fired at them. The two hid underneath a truck.

"G…gomen Sasuke, I thought…"

"No more thinking we have to get out of here or we're dead!"

Naruto gasped "No I'm not leaving without my tools!"

"Forget your damn tools dobe, let's go,"

"I'm not leaving!" just as Naruto said that the gunshots hit his tools, destroying them. Naruto's mouth hung open.

Sasuke grabbed the collar of his partner's shirt "Let's go!"

The two ran as fast as they could until they reached the chain link fence. They quickly climbed it successfully reaching the other side. Gunshots kept aiming at them and began to decrease and the two kept running and running until they were completely out of sight.

The two stopped to catch their breath "We did it Sasuke, we're free!"

"Yeah, come one let's get moving. Some one could be tailing us,"

The two began moving again.

* * *

Ok I need to know what you guys think. Does it suck? Should I continue? Please reveiw!

Kuro-Inu


	2. Goodbye Sasuke

It was dog-racing night at the casino, formally known as "Sasuke's and Orochimaru's place" and was now called "Orochimaru's Place". Lots of people came and placed their bets to see what dog would win. Tonight, a little dog named Akamaru won and many people were surprised he won since he was such a small pup.

A lazy looking guy with his hair in a ponytail walked up the bet counter and slammed his ticket on it.

"Ha I win! I'm not sure how I knew that little dog would win but, I still win the bet,"

The man behind the counter gave Shikamaru his prize money, which happened to be a very small amount. (1)

Shikamaru sighed "How troublesome…" he just shoved the yen in his pocket and went to watch the next race.

The next race what about to start in 3…2…

"Hey everyone, what's up!"

Every single head in the casino turned to see Sasuke and Naruto. They were standing by the entrance of the casino and everyone had their mouths open.

Sasuke waved a hand to everyone "Hey everyone, Uchiha Saskue has returned!"

"And Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Yes, you too,"

A guy with red hair walked up to the two. "Sasuke, aren't you supposed to be on death row?"

Sasuke crossed his arms "No Gaara, I'm not supposed to be on death row. So, how's everything been?"

A girl with two buns on her hair that was leaning on a pool table spoke up "Things have gone down since you were gone Sasuke,"

Shikamaru spoke up "Yeah, they've been treating us like shit!"

"Well don't worry, now that I'm back thinks will be changed. But fist how about some sake on me?"

Everyone agreed to that and soon everyone was drinking bottles of sake and people chatted with Sasuke and Naruto. As they were chatting, some guy who was really drunk on sake slapped Naruto on the back causing him to slam into a wall. The wall somehow revolved bringing Naruto on the other side of it.

"Hey, what the hell?"

Naruto slammed on the wall behind him but it wouldn't budge, so he turned to his left to find another way out.

* * *

A guy with silver hair and glasses was walking downstairs from the roof of the casino. As he was he tripped and fell. His glasses fell off and it was kind of hard to see. He put them back on quickly and was shocked to see the sight before him.

"No, it can't be…he can't be back!" he clumsily ran up the stairs and burst into a room.

"Orochimaru-sama I have bad news, Sasuke is…!"

"Back? Yes I could tell by the commotion downstairs Kabuto,"

"I don't understand it, we set him up for good. Ok I say we should take some pliers and squeeze his head!" Kabuto chuckled

"Now Kabuto, that's no way to treat an old friend. Something like that should be done in a friendly and business like way," Orochimaru hissed while puffing a cigarette.

"Hey Orochimaru!" a voice came from behind the door. It opened to reveal Sasuke.

Orochimaru got up from his chair and walked up to Sasuke wrapping an arm around his friend "Sasuke it's nice to see you back,"

"Yeah nice to see you too. Hey I like what you've done with the place man!"

Sasuke decided to make himself at home and plopped his body on a large sofa and turned on a small stereo. He found a small bowl of caramels beside the sofa and popped one in his mouth. "I really love it,"

"Sasuke we need to talk," Orochimaru said as he shut off the stereo

"Ok, shoot,' Sasuke aid as he ate another caramel

"Sasuke, you should know that since you've broken out of jail people will be hunting you down like hound dogs,"

"Yeah what about it?"

"This is one of the many places they will search for you and it could risk fall of the business if they catch you,"

"Yeah?"

"So I think it's best if we break up the partnership," Orochimaru said very sadly

Sasuke choked on another caramel he was eating "What, we can't do that!"

"We must Sasuke it's for the best,"

Sasuke sighed, "Yeah I suppose your right,"

"Look, we'll have a little celebration for your departure tonight at this address," Orochimaru hand Sasuke a piece of paper

"Ok, so I guess I'll see you later," Sasuke left the room, leaving an evilly grinning Orochimaru.

Naruto was still trying to find his way out but kept ended up in many different areas. He kept walking until he heard voices. They sounded familiar.

"Kimimaro, Orochimaru-sama said it was your turn to feed that little monster,"

"Monster?" Naruto whispered to himself gulping

"No, Orochimaru said it's your turn Kabuto,"

"But…oh fine,"

"Do it later Specks, we have to get going,"

"Yeah we're supposed to be doing away with Sasuke tonight," another voice spoke

Naruto heard the people leave and began running into the room the group was in "Oh my god they're going to kill Saskue, I have to find him before it's to late!"

On the floor of the room was a piece of paper with an address on it. Naruto shoved it in his pocket.

Later at an old shack people were laughing and having a good time. Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke, and some others were inside. Sasuke was downing a bottle of sake and his face was a bright pink. About four empty bottles of sake surrounded him. Orochimaru began to speak.

"Ok may I have everyone's attention? All right we are all here to say goodbye to our friend Sasuke and we wish you good luck. Also, Sasuke, pleas accept this parting gift,"

Orochimaru shoving his hand in his pocket and took something out.

"A very lovely hand crafteted gold pocket watch!" he handed it to the drunk Sasuke

"Oh I like it a lot," Sasuke said in a very drunken voice taking the watch and putting it in his pocket.

Kimimaro looked at Orochimaru raising his eyebrow. Orochimaru nodded as well as Kimimaro. He and the others in the shack began to carry the drunk Sasuke out the shack.

"Ok Kabuto, go and get Sasuke ready for his big surprise,"

"What surprise Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru made a cutting motion across his throat with an evil grin.

"Oh that surprise!" Kabuto ran outside and Orochimaru followed.

* * *

Naruto ran inside the shack to find it empty.

"Oh shit he's not here!" he ran out the back of the shack. He kept running until he found an old curved dock. On the top of it was a car and at the bottom was…

"Sasuke!"

Kabuto finished blindfolding Sasuke and ran up to the car and Orochimaru. Orochimaru was finished getting the car ready.

Naruto figure out what they were going to do from the distance.

"Sasuke, run for it they're going to kill you!" Naruto yelled to Sasuke who was, unfortunately, too drunk to hear.

Orochimaru turned off the brakes of the car and laughed to himself.

"Goodbye, Uchiha Sasuke,"

The car rolled down the dock.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled for the last time.

The car flew off the dock, along with Sasuke.

* * *

All right this chapteris longer than the first one, huzzah!

(1) I don't know anything about the worth of yen since I am an American so I'll just say things like that.

Kuro-Inu


	3. To Heaven and Back Again

Sasuke felt like he was flying. A light blinded his eyes then he crashed.

"Ow my head…" Sasuke rubbed his injured cranium then looked at his surroundings

'Where the heck am I?'

"Hello Uchiha Sasuke," a femine voice said that made the Uchiha jump and he turned his head to the voice.

She was a girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, light blue robe and…were those wings?

"Um who are you and where am I?"

"I am Ino and this is the hall of judgment," she replied

"Judgment?"

"Oh don't worry Sasuke I know you'll go to heaven, I know all of your ancestors and most Uchiha's go to heaven because they are very kind and generous," Ino said with a smile "Come with me,"

Sasuke did as he was told and the ended at a desk with a large book. Ino opened the book and scanned through it.

"Funny, I don't see any acts of kindness in here," Ino said to herself

"I forgot to ask, what am I doing here?" Sasuke asked

Ino looked at the confused boy "Oh you haven't realized it yet have you?"

Sasuke still looked confused.

Ino giggled "Welcome Uchiha Sasuke, to being dead,"

Sasuke stood agape and remembered it all. 'He killed me, I don't believe it that bastard killed me!'

"Look women, this has to be some kind of mistake. My time isn't up yet, I don't want to die!"

"I'm afraid your time is up, come with me and I'll show you,"

Sasuke followed Ino into an area filled with floating watches. Ino grabbed a golden pocket watch with Sasuke's name engraved on it.

"This watch was your life Sasuke and it stopped," she opened the watch and the it wasn't ticking at all "So the confirms that you are dead!" she said with a friendly smile.

Just then, wings popped from Sasuke's back. He was enraged he was too young to die! But then Sasuke got an idea. His life watch looked identical to the watch he received at the party.

"I assure you, heaven is a wonderful place. You can do whatever you want and you never have to worry about anything, it's absolutely grand!"

Sasuke smirked "Yes I'm sure it is, say can you dance?"

Ino nodded and Sasuke took her by the hand and started flying and dancing in the air.

"You are a wonderful dancer," he started to spin her rapidly

"Oh I'm getting dizzy!" Ino then let go of the watch she was holding. Sasuke took this opportunity to switch it with the watch he had. He continued dancing with Ino for a little then stopped. After they stopped, Ino noticed Sasuke was hiding something behind his back.

"Sasuke what do you have there?"

"Oh, nothing," he said with a smirk. He started winding the watch.

Ino peeked behind Sasuke's back. "Sasuke don't wind that watch!"

Sasuke began to disappear in a bright light and waved goodbye to Ino with a smile.

"SASUKE!"

_splash_

Sasuke was back where he started at the harbor. He was in the water and climbed back out on the harbor. He coughed up a mouthful of water.

"I'm back," he breathed out.

Sasuke looked in his hand, which was his life watch and it was open. Ino's voice came from it

_Sasuke, you can never come back. You can never come…_

Sasuke slammed the watch shut in annoyance. He slowly got his bruised body up, on the count of getting run over by a car, and walked to Naruto's apartment.

_Sasuke you're not supposes to cuss in heaven, now you'll really never come back!_

_Ahem, anywahy I know it's been forever since I've updated but I'm a junior in high scool now and I've been busy. Oh and I haven't been feeling very inspired to write but I'm was today, yay!_

_Kuro-Inu_


End file.
